The Diary Of Raven Roth
by moondust161
Summary: Exactly What It Says In The Title. Short Stories Like Diary Enteries For Raven. Hopefully Should Get One A Day If You're Lucky, Only Short Slight Humour, Slight Romance And Just Please R&R Enjoy And Thanks xxx


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters I use in this story.

**The Diary Of Raven Roth.**

1st January 07

Dear Diary,

Today was uneventful in the whole crime fighting side of things; I guess they had tired themselves out at a party last night for new years. But the other titans trying to beat the boredom of new years day drove me insane!

I don't know what I have to do to make Robin realise that I don't want to train 24-7 like he does. So yeah it keeps my body in shape but I hardly eat anything to start with and herbal tea doesn't exactly pile on the pounds either. So I'm not like other girls but I am one much to Beastboy's horror) and as you know all girls need some time alone to do their kind of thing. For example, Robin may want to beat the living daylights out of some punching bag but I would much rather be sat meditating with my candles in silence. Bliss.

Cyborg, well let's just say that he needs to stop worrying about his 'baby' it's not even human for gods sake it not even a robot or another cyborg. It's a car. I can happily finish my day without cyborg trying to convince me that robotics is the way of the future. I know that, but we live in the present so he can stop worrying! Once in awhile I can have some interesting conversations with him, today wasn't one of those days but he is quite intellectual. Just don't get him started about machines, okay? Do yourself a favour and don't even mention anything to do with mechanics.

Starfire is a whole different story. Im hoping she will soon realise that I don't like pink, I don't like bunnies and I don't even like the pudding of happiness. I have to give some credit to the girl though; shes brave enough to ask me the same questions everyday and also has good perseverance she will not give up on trying to get me to the mall. She is also very stupid for both of these things too, but hey, she's and alien what can I expect?

Seven whole times she asked me to go shopping today, and was in ten bloody minutes never mind the whole day I spent with her! She's better now after the fight with the Puppet King I do have to say. She was silent for an hour, while meditating with me infront of the large window that overlooks the sea, before she got distracted by the fungus programme on TV. I rolled my eyes at this but was glad of our little meditating session; it's becoming a daily thing now that I think is useful.

We may be poles apart but Starfire and I are the only girls, we have to stick together. We need to be close and I need a girl best friend, even though I don't admit it, I couldn't survive in the tower with all the lads with out Starfire.

And last (but only recently) not least Beast Boy. Well I fell an attraction for him. I have no idea what the hell I see in him but whatever it is, it's strong because I've fallen for him, and fallen hard.

I don't know what it is though, I find him frustrating and annoying, his jokes are terrible and basically – all in all with all his cheesy sayings and little accidents when he smashes stuff and his mad obsession with video games and his pure passion for tofu – I fell in love. Stupid emotions well stupid Beast Boy really aint it? It's his fault.

He tried to pull a prank on me today, but it was so lame it completely backfired and now he has a lovely set of pink teeth. He tried to get me to wear pink. Does he even know me at all? Pink? I don't think so.

I almost gave into his pleading eyes today to play some dumb video game but I managed to resist and carry on reading my book. Don't worry I got a few sneaky peeks him while I was reading.

Then as I began writing poems (still depressing don't worry folks I havent gone all soppy) he comes barging into my room, which is bad enough but with out knocking? I swear he must have a death wish. And it wasn't even an important reason for him to enter my room. All he wanted was to ask me to referee their games of stinkball, how pathetic? In the end I managed to make him leave with a deal.

If he didn't bother me for the rest of the afternoon I would try some of his tofu. That made him leave me alone and plus I actually quite enjoy Beast Boy's tofu once in awhile. I just surprised me that herbal tea and Beast Boy's tofu mix nicely!

Well im tired, I'd better be getting myself of to sleep, I will need all the energy I can get to deal with my friends again all tomorrow. No matter how much I love them all they aren't half tiring. Night.

_**Raven**_


End file.
